


Home

by MycroftsGoldfish



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mycroft Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 00:10:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2711837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MycroftsGoldfish/pseuds/MycroftsGoldfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tense Mycroft comes home and his loving partner helps him feel better.  </p><p>Female character vague enough to be anyone ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

Mycroft was standing in front of the window when I walked into the living room. His stance wide, stabilising himself. His head bent forward and his arms crossed over his chest in what looks like a standoffish pose but is really his defensive pose; something's bothering him. I walk quietly up behind him, resting my hands on his narrow waist and leaning my forehead against the middle of his back. He tenses a little before he realises its me, then relaxes with a soft sigh.  
"You're home." I murmur quietly, even though there's no one around to hear except him. Rubbing small circles with my thumbs along his lower back.  
"Yes." He answers bluntly but without any bite to his word. So soft even compared to his usually smooth voice I almost miss it. He leans back slightly into my touch and I shift forward, leaning into him, wrapping my arms around his waist and nuzzling my face into his back before sliding around in front of him. Splaying my hands widely over his back and pulling him flush against me, resting my cheek on the soft, silky material of his waistcoat. He sighs and debates what to do with his hands before draping his long arms over my shoulders and almost bending in half to rest his head on top of mine. I smile and silently urge him backwards until the back of his legs meet the couch and gently push him down to sit. He reluctantly loosens his grip and eases down, elegantly, despite his tension. He wraps his arms around my waist again, pulling me tight against him and burying his face in my stomach. His long fingered hands clutching at my back.  
"Oh Mycroft...what's wrong?" I ask gently as I bring one hand up to rub at the nape of his neck and run the other soothingly down his back. I hear him sigh and he moves his hands down to my hips, barely tugging but I know what he wants and move to straddle him. Knees on either side of his hips as I ease down into his lap. His head sliding up my body til he can bury his face in my neck while I keep my fingers rubbing gentle circles in the back of his neck.  
"Home." He whispers against my skin, sounding tired and relieved at the same time. He kisses softly where my shoulder meets my neck and continues up with soft presses of his lips until he reaches my pulse point. I tilt my head, giving him more access and he takes full advantage, pressing the flat of his tongue against my skin before closing his lips and sucking gently.  
"Mycroft" I gasp quietly and curl my fingers gently against his head. He slides his hands up and cups them around my neck, pushing me back and bringing his lips to mine. Just a soft brush at first but he quickly presses forward, licking gently but insistently into my mouth. More than willingly I let him in, tilting my head and sucking at his tongue, kissing him back but letting him set the pace. He pulls back, just enough to take panting breaths, our lips still touching.  
"Need you. Please." His voice is strained with tension and want and he must be especially needy to be brought down to one syllable requests.  
"Of course, my love. Whatever you need." Skimming my lips along his jaw and kissing down his neck, I start to undo the buttons of his waistcoat. He drops his head to my shoulder, shuddering slightly, fluttering his hands along my back as I work on the buttons of his shirt. I push his shirt and waistcoat off and run my hands soothingly over his shoulders, down his chest and around his back, hugging him as I kiss along his shoulder.  
"Shh, Mycroft. I'm right here. You're home now. It's ok." I press a soft kiss to his lips and stand up, ridding him of the rest of his clothes before shedding mine and crawling back into his lap. I lean him back gently, tilting his head back to rest on the back of the couch and run my hand down his slightly hairy chest, letting my fingers trail through the curly, auburn hairs. Flattening my palm down across his stomach as he grips my hips gently, pulling me forward. I let him move me as I slip my hand between us and lightly stroke his half hard cock as I lean forward and run my nose along his cheek, kiss his temple and curl my free hand behind his neck. Nuzzling my nose along his and kissing him in soft, short bursts as I stroke him into full hardness. "Now. Please..." Mycroft gasps softly and moans, pulling me even closer, pressing his fingers into my hips and I know he's ready. Keeping a gentle grasp around his cock I lean up and position him at my opening, moaning softly as the tip slips in easily and he slowly guides me down the rest of the way, holding his breath until I'm seated in the cradle of his hips. He gasps as his eyes snap open, locking on to mine and we sit unmoving for a minute before he nods minutely and pulls me tight to his chest, wrapping his long arms around me and mouthing his lips along my ear. I bury my face in his neck and tuck my arms behind his back, curling my hands up round his shoulders as I start to rock slowly on top of him. Back and forth, just enough to feel him inside but not pulling off or away, keeping our chests pressed together, his strangely soft chest hair rubbing against me as I suckle gently on his neck. He moves his hips beneath me but let's me set the pace as he licks and kisses along my ear, his warm breath making me shiver and rock my hips a little faster.  
"You feel amazing. So warm. Like you were made for me." Mycroft whispers and slides his hands down, grasping my hips again and pulling me even closer, pushing his long cock even further into me, hitting just the right spot, making me cry out. I tighten my walls around him and grind against him, hard and fast as we both pant loudly, bringing us both closer and closer to the edge. Mycroft moans and wraps his arms around my waist, digging his head into my shoulder. That's all it takes to send me over the edge, orgasm hitting in a wave of pleasure that makes me tense in his lap, squeezing hard around his cock and clinging to him tightly. He thrusts up once before dropping down to the couch, my name on his lips as his whole body goes rigid, his cock thickening then pumping thick streams of hot cum deep into me. I pant hard into his neck as I continue to spasm on and around him. My walls milking him inside me. He breathes heavily across my ear and kisses my cheek softly as we both start to calm down. His hands running softly up and down my back. When I've caught my breath I bring my head up and brace my hands on his shoulders, kissing each eyelid then down across his nose and once, softly on his lips. He keeps his eyes closed and smiles, puckering slightly as our lips meet.  
"I love you" I whisper across his lips and brush them together again and suck at them ever so softly. I moan softly as I sit back a little and he shifts inside me. He hums and slowly opens his eyes as I brush his sweat damp hair off his forehead and he circles his thumbs over my hip bones.  
"I love you too, darling" he smiles slowly and tries to sit up but I press him back gently and he relaxes back into the couch.  
"Are you alright? You seemed upset when I found you."  
He sighs and moves his hands up to gently cup my face, I lean into his touch.  
"I'm alright now. I didn't realize being away from home would affect me so...negatively. I missed you. I missed being...home." He looks around, taking in the surroundings of the flat before settling his gaze back on me. I smile at him and lean down, kissing him softly.  
"I missed you too my love. I know I can't go with you when you have to go away to work but I'm always here when for you when you get back and this will always be your home."  
We snuggle into each other and he sighs, happily this time and I can feel his stress has dissipated. We shift to lay on our sides on the couch and he covers us with a warm blanket. His breathing slows and he drifts off easily now that he's happy and relaxed.


End file.
